


Ineffable

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Life
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crews is as weird about sex as he is about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted January 16, 2009.

Crews is as weird about sex as he is about everything; Ted guesses he should have expected that. He goes slow, proceeds randomly, like they're anywhere but an eight-by-eight cage.

Ted thinks of everything else about prison, regimented and ruthlessly logical. He thinks of the brutal straightforwardness of the others, the short, straight path through humiliation and pain he could expect from any other cellmate.

He thinks he isn't going to be bothered by Charlie circling slow, breathy kisses around his shoulder. The next night, he strokes his fingers around Charlie's elbow, for no reason, and Charlie smiles.

Reason enough.


End file.
